P is for Power
by Jemmie
Summary: Power. The simple word has many meanings. But can the Cahills uncover them all?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I wanted to do this. :p It was just an idea. I will update again by the end of the weekend. Cheerio! No, I am not British.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. If I owned it, Nat would be alive. :(**

* * *

**_P is for Power_**

**_By Jemmie_**

_Prologue_

Power.

It has so many meanings.

Power.

It can be used for the good or bad.

Power.

Not many understand the true meaning.

Power.

A simple word in the dictionary, under the "P" section.

Power.

It can happen when a child is born, or a child dies.

Power.

It can fill people with love, or drain it away.

Power.

It can be in happiness and joy, or sadness and sorrow.

Power.

Everyone has a little, ranging from royalty to peasants, tigers to caterpillars.

Power.

A five lettered, strong meaning word.

Power.

Never to be underestimated.

Power.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the first chapter. :p Sorry if its a bit boring. I wanted a cliffhanger type of thing so, yeah. Stopped there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues...or do I?**

* * *

17 year old Amy Cahill was bored. That was a surprise. She was never bored. You could always find her curled up in a ball somewhere, reading a book. But now, she was really, actually bored. She had ran out of story ideas, did her hair, even played Mario Kart with Dan, and read almost every single book in their library. And that was a big accomplishment. The library in the Cahill Manor was enormous. The exception to the books she read were Dan's ninja ones, and the dictionaries. Hey wait a minute...a dictionary! Might as well read that, it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

Amy got it and flipped to a random page. She closed her eyes, and moved a finger around the page. She chose one on the very bottom of the right page. She opened her eyes, reading the word she had came up with.

**Power.**

Amy almost burst into a fit of laughing. _Power_. She turned the page, when it's sharp, thin corner pricked her finger.

"Ouch!" she said out loud. Blushing madly, she turned to see if someone heard her. Good, nobody was there. Hurriedly, she went over to the medicine cabinet. There was one is every room, just in case. She got out a band-aid, and put it on, blowing furiously.

Deciding that was enough, she was about to go watch TV. That's when she heard it. Not many people would. It was stealthy, only the person with the sharpest of ears would hear it.

"Boo!" Dan popped up behind her. Amy jumped, but rolled her eyes. It was just that dweeb.

"Did I scare you? You jumped, so you had to be scared. I've been practicing being stealthy like a ninja." The almost 15 year old grinned like an idiot.

"No, dweeb. And you are not going to be a ninja!" Amy crossed her arms.

"You so were." Dan put his hands on his hips, ignoring the part about not being a ninja. "But you don't want to admit it."

"Dan...!"

"What are you going to do? Cr-"

He was interrupted by an ear piercing scream of, "NELLIE!"

"Crap." Dan turned pale, and ran off. Amy smirked, little brothers. So easy to trick! Nellie was out of the house to buy groceries.

Sometimes, Amy wondered what normal girls would do. Go to the mall? More of a Natalie thing. Study? Done that. Cook? More Nellie. Plus, she stunk at it like a mouse attacking a cat.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She fumbled inside her pocket, and looked at the caller's ID. Sinead. She pressed the tiny green button, holding the mechanic to her ear.

"Ames?" Sinead's voice came. "I need to tell you something."

"What's up Sinead?"

"Guess what happened? My brothers got rid of their problems!"

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"I know right? Thanks Amy! Everything's awesome, except for the fact that Ted is boasting about being able to see again. It gets annoying y'know?"

"Do I ever!"

"So uh, now what should we talk abou-BOOM! Oh, sorry Ames, hold on a second."

"Okay."

"Ned! Ted! What in the world are you doing now? When I see the mess you ma-HOLY COW, FOR KATHERINE'S SAKE, WHAT DID YOU BLOW UP NOW? THIS MESS IS HUGE!" Pause. "Sorry Sinead, we were trying to see if we could add a power button to the hammer. Bad idea." Another pause. "THEODORE AND NED HAVERFORD STARLING, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Amy practically had to hold the phone a foot away.

"Sorry Amy, I'll call you back." Amy hanged up just in time to hear the beginning of the Starling boys' scoldings.

Now what? Putting the cell back in her jeans pocket, she decided to go on a walk. But she'd have to change. Wearing mismatching shirts, pants, and sneakers could really freak people out.

A few minutes later, Amy came down wearing pink tee with comfy, worn out jeans. Slipping into a pair of pink converse, she headed out.

Just a bit into her walk, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She did not expect who she saw next. The person was-

"Hello, love."

* * *

**A/N: So, whatcha think? Hehe...**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know you're probably all confused and everything, but we are gradually moving along! :)**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES!**

* * *

"Ian!" Amy spat immediately, whirling around. Suddenly, she clasped her hands over her mouth. "Natalie? I could've sworn..."

The British girl smirked. "You're losing your touch, Amy." She held up a recorder, and hit play.

"Hello, love. Hello, love." The recording kept repeating itself over and over again while Amy just stood there in shock. Quickly, she shook herself back to reality.

"Well then where is he?" she asked.

"Why would you care? Oh, that's right! You must like hi-"

"I do not!"Amy hissed. "Shut up Natalie."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Listen, we need to talk. Th-"

She was cut off with a a loud blaring went off. Amy's cheeks went blood red as she fumbled in her pocket. Finally, she pulled out her cell phone. This time it was from an unknown caller.

"Hey Natalie, you know who 1-365-935-3974 is?"

"Hm...nope."

"Well, here goes," she answered.

"Hello Amy," a deep voice purred.

"Um, hello, who is this?"

"Amy darling, I thought you weren't nosy. Just remember this." The voice got suddenly serious and evil. "You have 3 weeks."

"For what?" Amy cried, but the caller already hung up.

"Natalie, where are you staying?" Amy asked, a sudden urgency appearing in her voice.

"At Veronica's D-" But Ay was already pulling her in the direction of the mansion.

"We have to tell Uncle Fiske. I think I've heard that voice before. But from when I was younger."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure!"

"Anyways, I needed to tell you about the n-" But Amy had already ran up. Natalie sighed. She would tell her some other time, she guessed. Running to catch up with her, she accidentally slipped on her stilettos.

"Eek!" she shrieked, as she came down on her older relative. "Wow, didn't hurt." Wiping off dirt from her skirt, she noticed Amy, sprawled on the ground. She was moaning and clutching her right wrist. In alarm, Natalie pulled her off the ground. Wincing, Amy clutched her wrist even more protectively.

"Did you break something?" Natalie asked, innocently.

Amy groaned, and nodded. "Just take me to get a cast," she said through clenched teeth.

* * *

A while later, a girl with silky hair and amber eyes arrived in the Cahill Manor. Behind her trudged a girl with auburn locks and jade eyes...and a green cast. Another older girl with spiky, triple colored hair was helping her.

"Whoa!" Fiske exclaimed, when they reached the door. As he whisked them inside, he asked, "What in the world happened while I was gone?!"

"Amy sprained her wrist," Natalie said. "No biggie."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I sprained my wrist when I fell. Oh, and I got this strange call. Some guy with a deep voice said I have three weeks or something."

Fiske suddenly closed the door.

"Amy, do you know who it is?" His voice was calm, yet serious.

Amy shook her head. "He or she wouldn't say. But I recognize it somehow."

Fiske shook his head and looked down like he was upset. "We're having a family meeting after dinner."

And when he looked up, his face was white with fear.

* * *

After dinner, Fiske told the others to go to the living room.

"What now?" Dan groaned. "I need to go finish Ninja Gaiden 3!"

"Come on Dan!" his older sister exclaimed, dragging him out.

"What's up with Uncle Fiske?" Dan asked, as he was pulled out.

"It's important Dan. Cahill business I bet. I got a strange phone call today." Amy's voice was laced with seriousness.

"What now? I thought we defeated those stupid Vespers!"

"I don't know. But it's probably important."

"But there's nobody left!"

"You never know!"

"But Amy! Ow!" While he was talking to his sister, he bumped into the wall. He rubbed her forehead, feeling a small bruise coming on.

"Ow," he moaned.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Dweeb! Watch out!" And she left without him.

As Dan slowly made his way to the family meeting, he wondered what could possibly be wrong. Unless...his eyes widened. No. It couldn't be. That was impossible! They couldn't possibly be the-


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, thanks for being patient.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the freaking awesome 39 Clues**

* * *

"So," Fiske finished, slapping his hand down on the table, "We'll need to reset our security system, and make sure we don't get ambushed. Questions?"

Amy, Nellie, Natalie, and most of all, Dan, were half asleep now. They woke up to a start at the loud bang.

"No, Uncle Fiske," Amy replied sleepily. The others just went, "Mmm."

"Good," Fiske said, not noticing their unawareness. "Nellie, go set up the alarms. Natalie, help Nellie. Amy, CCC. Send out an urgent message. Dan, go with your sister."

The three, now fully awake, headed off. Amy and Dan ran upstairs.

"So did you pay attention to his long speech-rant thing?" Dan asked as they reached the Cahill Command Center.

"I recorded it," Amy simply answered. Her attention was fully on the computer.

Dan shrugged. But inside, he was freaking out. Those weird texts and calls he had kept from the others were really part of their plan or something. This was _real_.

"Okay," Amy said, interrupting his thoughts. "What do you think?"

On the computer screen, an email showed. It said:

**Dear Cahills,**

**We have experienced some possibly large threats. All information will be explained later. We are hoping you can meet us at the Cahill Manor, Attleboro Massachusetts. Arrive at 3:00pm EDT on Saturday. Thank you for coming. We need all the help we get. Compared to the clue hunt and the Vesper fight, this is something big. **

**Thanks,**

**Amy and Dan Cahill**

Dan gave his sister a reassuring nod. Amy smiled.

"Send," she whispered.

* * *

_Kabra Mansion_

Ian Kabra was annoyed. His sister had gone to America by herself for some reason. He was pretty sure she told him why, but all he could remember is that she said it had something to do with "Killing Dan Cahill." He sighed, settling down in a velvet sofa.

_Vibrate vibrate_.

Ian took out his cell phone from his pocket. He smirked. It was not even out yet. Eh, he knew a guy. He checked his notifications. New email from the Cahills. Furrowing his brows, he clicked the link.

**Urgent. New Threat. Urgent. **

"Urgent, huh?" Ian muttered softly. He opened it up and read the message. Saturday? That was in tomorrow. Swiftly, he put his phone away.

"Bickerduff!" he called, heading for his room. "Bring me my small suitcase. I need to pack."

* * *

Sinead Starling groaned. The mess her brothers made was everywhere. One window was shattered, a small light was broken, and the table for covered in debris. She cursed once.

"Sinead!" Ted called from the other room. Apparently, THEY didn't have to clean up.

"What?" Sinead practically screamed at him.

"Email from Amy!" Ned replied back.

"Coming!" Sinead said, up to her feet in seconds. Being careful to avoid broken glass shards, she hurried over to her brother's computer. Ted was opening up an email.

"Oh god," whispered Sinead. "We need to go. This mess can wait. We're leaving in..."

"Three hours," finished Ted. He had checked out the flight website.

"Three hours to pack?" Ned complained.

Sinead stared. "I'm a girl and I need half an hour the most. Come ON!"

* * *

Hamilton Holt was fixing a computer. That was usual. The unusual thing was that it wasn't his own, it was a clients. Yup, that's right. A Holt has a job of fixing computers. How normal.

"Done!" The Hammer said, smirking. He checked his watch. Only 8:30pm. His clients wouldn't be home until 9:00.

"Might as well," he said, smiling. Logging on to his email, he checked for new ones. There was one from Chelsea Brooks from down the street. She's wanted him to be her boyfriend since forever. There was one from his friend Jake, his friend Ryan, Amy Cahill, his friend Kevin-. Wait, Amy? Back up there. Hamilton clicked on the urgent email and read if.

He got out his phone.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?" Eisenhower answered.

"Listen, tell Mads and Reagan to start packing. We need to catch a plane. I'll be home earlier."

"Why?"

"Dad? We're going to Massachusetts."

* * *

"Jonah, how about this bling for your next tour?"

Jonah Wizard face palmed. His cousin Phoenix was helping him choose items to wear on his next tour. He would be stopping in France, Egypt, India, China, Japan, and Korea. They would then ride through California and Nevada, pass Las Vegas to meet a friend, and fly back to Hollywood. It was starting in a couple weeks.

"What's wrong with it?" Phoenix said, frowning.

"Not enough gangsta'!" Jonah exclaimed. Sometimes his 13 year old cousin could be so oblivious.

"Fine," groaned Phoenix, putting it back.

"You boys done yet?" Broderick called from outside.

"Almost!" the boys cried in unison.

"Hurry guys! I have a message from your relative, Amy."

"'Sup?" The boys were out in a split.

"Some threat." Broderick showed his son and nephew the email from his phone.

"Guys? We're not heading home," Jonah said, momentarily forgetting to talk gangsta'. "We're heading to Attleboro."

* * *

All around the world, Cahills got the exact same email.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: It is Sunday again! xD**

**disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues**

* * *

Saturday morning at the Attleboro house was quite chaotic.

"Darn! My apple pie didn't come out perfect!"

"You made apple pie Nellie?"

"Duh, Fiske."

"Dan! Clean your room!"

"I'm watching the season premiere of Ninja vs. Ninja!"

"Dan!"

"Um, uh, fine."

"Thanks Natalie."

So it was obvious everything _inside_ the house could be heard _outside_ the house. So when the Starlings first arrived at 2:45, everyone was screaming.

Ring!

"Doorbell Ames!"

Amy ran to their front door and opened it.

"Oh, uh hey guys!" She ushered them in.

"Nellie!" she called. "Escort Sinead, Ned, and Ted to their rooms!"

Nellie escorted them to their rooms and came back down.

"God, that was annoying. They were all talking about some blueprint on a flying plant or something," she groaned.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rung again. Amy opened it to find the Holts.

"Hey Ame-o!" Hamilton exclaimed happily.

"HAMILTON!" Dan came racing up to the front door.

Amy laughed, and said, "Okay then. Dan, why don't you go escort them?"

Dan nodded, and led the way upstairs, while gabbling to Hamilton about some ninja video game he recently got. He came back down grinning. "Did you know Ham owns a black and white tracksuit, that if you paired it with other stuff, you'd look just like a ninja!" Amy rolled her eyes.

Five minutes later, Jonah and Phoenix came.

"Yo, yo, yo ma peeps!" Jonah cried. "Da Wiz has arrived!"

Phoenix was nodding like he agreed, but he was mouthing, "Ignore him!"

"Fiske!" Amy called desperately. "Come escort the Wizards!" She did not want to be hearing Jonah gangster talk all the way up the stairs. Fiske hurried to come and escorted them. When he came down he was rolling his eyes.

"Jonah dear needs to stop speaking like that!" he said.

Lastly, arrived the Kabra.

Amy tentatively opened the door. "Hello Ian."

"Hello, love." he said smirking. "Why what happened to your dear wrist?"

"NATALIE! COME HERE AND TAKE YOUR BROTHER TO HIS ROOM!" Amy shouted, ignoring his question. Natalie came running to the front door.

"Why hello, dear sister," Ian said, smirking.

"Oh just come on!" Natalie said, pulling him upstairs.

* * *

That night, after dinner, Amy said, "I bet you're all wondering why you're here." The others nodded.

"This isn't a normal Cahill reunion," she continued. "I called you all here to tell you about our latest threat. They have been sending up phone calls and texts. Mine said I have a certain amount of time to do something." Her breath was getting unsteady. "So we need help."

"What can we do to help?" Sinead asked.

"Right now, we need a plan," Amy replied, looking slightly at the Kabras. "Weapons." Starlings. "Fighters." Holts. "Actors." Wizards. "And peacemaking." She smiled.

"Are you all in?"

"We're in," all of them chorused.

* * *

After explaining that night, the Cahills retired. But Amy couldn't sleep. Finally, she got up for a glass of water.

"Hello, love." A thick, British voice said when she came downstairs.

"Natalie or Ian?" she mumbled, flicking on the lights. Great. The worse choice. Ian. Gah!

"Hello, Ian," she said politely.

"If I may ask, what are you doing up at this hour? Couldn't sleep?"

Amy nodded, pouring herself a glass of water. "How about you?"

"Same," replied Ian.

"Why?" Amy asked, trying to make conversation.

"Eh." Ian shrugged. "Thinking about things." Like how I'll never get you, he thought to himself.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked, bewildered. Oops, said that aloud.

"Never mind what I just said," he quickly said. "What about you?"

Amy mumbled something he couldn't comprehend. "What?"

"I'm scared," she said, a bit louder. "I'm scared that we won't make it, and lose someone again. Heck, we don't even know what we're getting!"

"Amy, relax," Ian said, reaching out. "We're going to be fine." When he saw the look on her face, he added, "I promise."

Amy smiled. "Thanks," she said, yawning. "Well, better get to bed."

That night, she slept peacefully.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Quite busy this week!**


End file.
